1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a deposition apparatus and a manufacturing method of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display using the same, and in particular, to a deposition apparatus configured to prevent a shadow phenomenon by controlling a spray angle of a deposition material and a manufacturing method of an OLED display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, an OLED display, which exhibits a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a fast response speed, has been receiving attention as one of the next generation display elements. In general, the OLED includes an emission layer between an anode and a cathode, such that holes and electrons generated in the anode and the cathode are recombined in the emission layer for light emission, thereby realizing a color. However, in such a structure, it may be difficult to obtain high efficiency light emission when an additional middle layer, e.g., an electron injection layer (EIL), an electron transport layer (ETL), a hole transport layer (HTL), and/or a hole injection layer (HIL), is selectively added and inserted between each electrode and the emission layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.